


Pun me up inside || Eddswold Posts

by Musiki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Eduardo eddsworld, Funny, edd eddsworld - Freeform, idk - Freeform, jon eddsworld, mark eddsworld, matt eddsworld - Freeform, tom eddsworld - Freeform, tord eddsworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki





	1. woah welcome

Hi yes welcome to this mm k

Its nothing but shit-posts

I just had to fall in this Hell

Contains:

\- cursing

\- nonsense (ach wo )

\- horrible jokes

\- emotions

\- TomTord jokes ( I don't really like that ship, but I won't judge u if u do. Just know that I like making fun of it)

\- gay

\- RANTS

\- yelling

-this is a joke book wyd

Mmm k bye


	2. if tord was gay

Tord: I want that cOCK

Tom:

Tom: how about no


	3. if eduardo was gay

Eduardo: [Major Hangover]

Eduardo: wHO THE FUCK ATE OUT MY ASS LAST NIGHT


	4. Valentine's day phrases (pt. 1)

Tord: Wanna take a ride on my giant robot?

Tom: I wanna show you my harpoon.

Edd: You're the perfect piece of art!

Matt: If I'm not mistaken, I would say that you're even more beautiful than me!


	5. pregnant

Tord: I'm pregnant !!

Tom:

Tom: OK but

Tom: h OW THE F U C K


End file.
